


[clex][smallville]Brothers

by rivermoonwaitingfor



Series: Smallville 同人文 [84]
Category: Smallville
Genre: Clex - Freeform, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-02
Updated: 2021-01-02
Packaged: 2021-03-12 01:20:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28502106
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rivermoonwaitingfor/pseuds/rivermoonwaitingfor
Summary: 俩爹分别怀的
Relationships: Clark Kent & Lex Luthor, Clark Kent/Lex Luthor, Lex Luthor/Clark Kent
Series: Smallville 同人文 [84]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2108919
Kudos: 1





	[clex][smallville]Brothers

[CLex][Smallville]Brothers  
注：原作：《Smallville》  
Cp：Lex Luthor/Clark Kent

Brothers  
《Smallville》里，Conner有个从红发变黑发的过程。   
这个梗可以在同人文里这么用，   
比方说红发和黑发，是俩人，俩兄弟，   
是俩爹分别怀的，   
因为不同的基因重组，所以俩儿子长相并不完全一样。


End file.
